


Before Akallabeth

by Souli



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souli/pseuds/Souli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько драбблов о Нуменоре</p><p>"Онегин, я тогда моложе и лучше качеством была..." В смысле, написано несколько лет назад, выкладываю скорее на память, художественная ценность вряд ли велика, ценна разве что некоторая оригинальность взглядов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Встреча

"602, 10 мая, на борту Энтулессэ (1).  
Даже в самых дерзких моих мечтах я не мог помыслить, что мне выпадет эта честь – первому повести свой корабль на северо-запад, к тем землям, откуда когда-то наши предки…"  
Юноша остановился, немного повертел в руках перо, затем зачеркнул конец фразы, а ниже, на том же листе дневника записал:  
"Курс – чистый север.  
Скорость – 15 узлов.  
Если ветер не прекратится, прибудем через 20 дней".  
После этого он промокнул написанное, захлопнул дневник и, заперев его в ящике стола, вышел из каюты. Молодой капитан желал за всем следить сам, он был исполнен чувства гордости, но и осознавал степень своей ответственности. Ему было поручено отправиться к побережью материка севернее залива Лун и исследовать береговую линию и ближайшие острова, узнать, живет ли кто-то в этих землях… в общем, всё, что можно узнать за один рейс и что может быть полезно. Дайразир, или Амардиль, (2) – так звали юношу – был самым молодым капитаном на Острове, по линии матери он приходился родней королевскому дому, но был решительно настроен всего в жизни добиться самостоятельно. Поэтому он был готов сокрушить любые препятствия, возникшие у него на пути, и выполнить поручение безупречно.  
Но, к счастью, этого ему не потребовалось. Уйнен, морская дева, была благосклонна к капитану и его кораблю, и через двадцать три дня после начала плавания, когда они проходили мимо залива, раздался голос впередсмотрящего:  
\- Крепость! На восточном острове!  
Капитан, стоявший на мостике, хоть и не мог пожаловаться на плохое зрение, решил воспользоваться подзорной трубой – подарком матери в честь его назначения. Он некоторое время всматривался, боясь поверить словам матроса, но тот был прав, и Дайразир ясно видел это.  
\- Неужели? – прошептал он, а затем отдал приказ: – Курс – к острову! Первая высадка там!  
В ответ на его слова раздались команды боцмана, и матросы принялись поднимать часть парусов, чтобы изменить курс.

К вечеру следующего дня они бросили якорь у берега острова. Они приготовились спустить на воду шлюпки, и двадцать человек – две трети команды – во главе с самим капитаном должны были отправиться ночевать на берег. Возможно, разумнее было бы заночевать на борту, но Амардиль мечтал об этом миге все двадцать семь лет своей жизни и не хотел больше ждать. Но перед тем как отправиться на остров, он решил обратиться к своей команде.  
\- Друзья мои! – начал он, когда все собрались на палубе, – сегодня мы все участники великого события! Я не зря дал своему кораблю его имя, я надеялся – и сейчас моя надежда стала явью – однажды я приведу его сюда. Здесь наши предки строили корабли, отсюда уходили они к Эленне, и светлый Эарендиль указывал им путь. Здесь они сражались с Врагом – и вы знаете, что за их доблесть и отвагу в этих битвах, получили они Андор, Землю-Дар, что мы унаследовали. Больше пятисот лет никто из нас не был здесь, так не пришла ли пора вернуться? Да, я знаю, как каждый из вас любит Эленну, и я прошу вас – полюбите так же и эту землю, ведь без нее у нас не было бы нашего дома!

Ночью капитану не спалось, и он, потихоньку, чтобы никого не разбудить, выбрался из лагеря и решил добраться до крепости, которая притягивала и будто манила его к себе. Часовых и дозорных в лагере не было – здесь их было незачем назначать – и Амардиля никто не заметил. От побережья к крепости он шел уверенно, хотя от берега крепость была скрыта небольшим лесом. Ветви деревьев качались над ним под порывами ветра, налетавшего с моря, и, когда он почти вышел из перелеска, ему под ноги упало маленькое, еще зеленое яблоко. "Надо же! – подумал он, – Кому понадобилось сажать здесь яблони?.."  
\- Ты правда хочешь это знать? – он услышал тихий голос.  
\- Кто ты? И как ты узнал, о чем я думал? – воскликнул юноша.  
\- Дух этих мест, - его случайный собеседник рассмеялся. – Я нолдо, который здесь когда-то жил. А узнал… я просто услышал, что ты думаешь, прости.  
\- Где ты? Я не вижу тебя.  
\- Я здесь, у стен…  
Амардиль прошел вперед и увидел говорившего с ним. Эльда стоял под аркой ворот, будто не решаясь войти в крепость.  
\- Я Амардиль, сын Анардиля, из Нуменора… я рад встретить тебя здесь.  
\- Меня зовут Россэ, войдем?..  
Юноша кивнул и последовал вслед за нолдо. Тот провел его в дом, находившийся почти у ворот, там на полу лежал плащ, на который Россэ указал своему гостю, предлагая присесть, вынул из сумки флягу и завернутый в тонкую ткань хлеб, уселся сам и положил снедь на пол рядом с собой.  
\- Из Нуменора… - эльда вернулся к разговору. – Но каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?..  
\- Я отправился исследовать эти земли – побережья и острова, чтобы составить точные карты. Мы достигли большого мастерства в мореходстве, и теперь настало время, чтобы использовать это мастерство – узнавать новое. А, кроме того, эта земля, то, что осталось от этой земли, – родина наших отцов. И мне хотелось бы знать о ней не только из книг. Вот этим ветром и…  
\- Вот как…  
\- А ты? Зачем вернулся ты?  
Эльда некоторое время молчал, затем отпил из фляги пару глотков и протянул ее юноше.  
\- Я каждый год возвращаюсь сюда примерно в это время… Мы оставили Химринг вскоре после Нирнаэт. Вернуться мне довелось только в начале второй эпохи, волею случая – тоже вскоре после дня середины лета.  
Амардиль отпил вина и ответил:  
\- Ясно… Скажи, могу ли я тебя попросить… знаешь, я всегда мечтал узнать как можно больше о Белерианде, мне всегда казалось очень важным знать это. Можешь ли ты уделить мне время для беседы и рассказать – о вашей и о нашей истории?  
\- Хорошо. Я расскажу тебе о нашей… жизни. Но только не сегодня. И тебе стоит поспать, и мне хотелось бы побыть одному. Возвращайся к себе, завтра я приду в ваш лагерь…  
\- Благодарю тебя, Россэ!  
\- До встречи…  
Он проводил юношу до выхода из крепости, затем вернулся к себе – в тот дом, который когда-то был здесь палатами исцеления. Он сидел на полу, смотрел в окно, в котором давно уже не было стекол на звездное небо, пил вино и размышлял: "Те, кто останутся,… устанут от мира… и станут подобны скорбным теням печали для юного народа, что придет позже. История. Представь себе, - обращался он к тому, кто его не услышит, - твоя жизнь уже история…"  
...Но мы еще живы, - закончил он вслух, и в голосе его не было ни радости, ни печали.

(1) Энтулессэ - Возвращение.  
(2) Одно и то же имя на адунаике и синдарине, от корня "земля".


	2. Дети Гимлада

Дети прячутся от полуденного солнца в тени высоких сосен, на «своей поляне», совсем рядом, но все же за пределами блистательного Ар-Миналета (1). Некоторое время они – кто лежа на земле, кто присев на поваленное дерево – пытаются отдышаться, ведь сюда они бежали наперегонки, а затем золотоволосая Инзиль, младшая дочь наместника Хьянудайры (2), обращается ко всем:  
– Послушайте! У меня есть мысль! Давайте поиграем… – она на некоторое время замолкает, а затем смело говорит: – Давайте, как будто мы нимри (3)! Там, в Амантани (4)! Вы только представьте, какие у них там балы и праздники! Наверное, там у каждой девы платье, как… как у королевы Инзильбет (5)!  
– А какое? – поинтересовался Дайразир, зная, что Инзиль эта тема будет интересна. Он в свои 15 был влюблен в нее, и поэтому был готов вечно слушать ее и не глядя ввязаться в любую авантюру, которую она придумывала.  
– Ах, если бы ты видел… Черный бархат и золотое шитье! И еще – колье с рубинами! Я обязательно попрошу у отца такое же!  
– Как это должно быть прекрасно! – Урифэль, лежавшая на земле, присоединилась к разговору: – Огромные дворцы, комнаты, сплошь покрытые золотой росписью…  
– Множество горящих свечей! – подхватила Инзиль.  
– Изысканные блюда! Каждый день – как будто прием в королевском дворце!  
– Ой! – воскликнула Инзиль. – А ведь правда! Как во дворце – представьте себе – сплетни: вот у той девы платье по последней моде, но сидит на ней ужасно!  
– А вот тот вчера поссорился с… другим, – Дайразир несмело подхватил: – по поводу…  
– Без всякого повода! – рассмеялась Урифэль и остальные вслед за ней.  
– Давайте, давайте, давайте играть! – Инзиль вскочила. – Это же почти как у взрослых, и даже…

– Нет, – тихо сказал Эрихор, молчавший до сих пор.  
– Что?! – чуть ли не с обидой воскликнула Инзиль. – Тебе не нравится моя идея?  
– Да нет, – он чуть улыбнулся. – Сама идея неплоха… но вот только, нимри – они не такие, как мы.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – Хором спросили Инзиль и Дайразир.  
– Откуда?.. А вот знаю, и все. Знаю, что нельзя, невозможно их мерить по себе! Они не бессмертные люди, как мы их пытаемся себе представить. И если сравнивать, то их праздники похожи не на королевские приемы… а скорее… вы когда-нибудь видели праздники моряков и рыбаков? Там куда больше веселья и меньше… позолоты.  
Все немного помолчали, об игре уже никто не думал, а думали они о нимри из Амантани, про которых все так много слышали, но никто их не видел. Затем Дайразир проговорил:  
– Когда-нибудь я стану капитаном корабля и плюну на Запрет и поведу свой корабль туда, на Запад.  
– Зачем? – спросила Инзиль, а Эрихор удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Вот хочется мне хоть одним глазком на них посмотреть! Понять, кто они такие, если правда то, что ты говоришь…  
– Правда, – кивнул Эрихор.  
– Ведь Азрубел (6) доплыл?..  
Ему никто не ответил. Внезапно раздался гром и на землю посыпались крупные капли дождя. Увлеченные беседой, дети не заметили, как налетела гроза.  
– Бежим по домам? – вздохнул Дайразир, и всем пришлось с ним согласиться.

 

(1) Арменелос (адунаик), столица Нумэнора.  
(2) Хьярнустар, одна из пятин Нумэнора.  
(3) Эльдар (адунаик).  
(4) Аман (адунаик).  
(5) Супруга Ар-Гимильзора, 23ьего (если я не ошибаюсь) короля Нумэнора, мать Тар-Палантира и Гимильхада, и бабушка Тар-Мириэль и Ар-Фаразона, соответственно. Действие происходит в правление Ар-Гимильзора.  
(6) Эарендиль (адунаик).


	3. Вместо прощания

Странно, наверное, отсюда обращаться к тебе, кому сам вид этой горы навевал нестерпимую тоску, кто в безумии своем мечтал сплавить воедино небо и землю – разве не к этому вело твое стремление к Невозможному?  
Ты не услышишь меня у того берега, который раньше можно было увидеть на краю горизонта, раньше, когда мои – и твои – предки поднимались на эту гору, чтобы говорить с Единым… Но я говорю с тобой. И что мне с того, что ты не слышишь меня там – даже когда ты был совсем рядом, ты все равно не слышал меня...  
…Помнишь тот день, когда ты вернулся из Колоний, и раньше, чем во дворец, зашел ко мне сказать о гибели моего нареченного, Элентира, и попросить моей руки, обещая, что сделаешь все, чтобы радость затмила горечь этой потери?  
Помнишь, наверное…  
Я никогда не жалела о том, что я согласилась. Тот день – и ты, молодой, твои горящие глаза и взлохмаченные золотые волосы – все это навсегда осталось в моей памяти. Ты говорил со мной на том языке, который давно был запрещен, но так мне было легче услышать даже самую страшную весть – и этим ты покорил меня . Я сказала себе, что я смогу тебя полюбить… и да, верно, полюбила, если сейчас говорю с тобой. Будь тогда рядом со мной отец, он сказал бы "Так д _о_ лжно", но его рядом не было, и я просила тебя повременить, хотя решилась уже тогда. Как мне одной было удержать власть в государстве, которое, как умбарская лодка, чуть не опрокинулось в пучину смуты и войны?.. Только наш союз мог удержать эту лодку на плаву… И удерживал, пока хватало сил.  
А потом – ты приходил ко мне, еще приходил, усталый, загнанный своей погоней за Невозможным. Говорил, что узнал, что значит отчаянье, я помню, жаловался на вкус во рту, не крови, не смерти, не лихорадки, а всего этого вместе… Мне казалось, что это запах, разлитый в воздухе, постепенно отравляющий и Остров, и всех его жителей. Я просила тебя расслабиться, ни о чём не думать, обещала быть с тобой, говорила, что, когда ты отдохнешь, мир обретет для тебя прежний вкус. И надеялась, что ты сможешь употребить свою власть на любовь к тому, что еще стоит любить – ведь возможное тоже должно получить свой шанс.  
Но ты уходил – и теперь ушел навсегда. Ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я так много знаю о тебе. И в этот час я остаюсь единственным свидетелем.  
Что ж… Я досмотрела эту трагедию до самой развязки. Пора передо мной упасть занавесу.


	4. ...и после

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на драббл-фест на заявку "Саурон приходит в себя после гибели Нуменора и в ужасе понимает, что более не наделен чарующей красотой. И вообще телом не наделен. Жанр от юмора до ангста, самокопание и стенания по прошлой жизни маст би. В конце майар понимает, что не все так плохо."

Когда время воспринимается как поток... вернее, как плоскость, в которой происходят события, трудно понять, насколько давно произошло что-то, проще сказать насколько далеко ты ушел от прошлого. И если оценивать так, то получалось, что я снова вернулся к началу. Эта идея - идея Идеального государства - лежала в самом начале моего пути. Еще до начала мира? Еще в Песни? Или уже здесь, когда я спустился сюда вслед за Ауле? Не так важно, когда, но все мои помыслы всегда сводились к этой идее. И все время, всегда и везде я искал способ воплотить ее - поэтому разошлись мои пути с Наставником. У Айнур, верных Эру, идея Государства, воплощающего Логику и Рациональное начало, поддержки найти не могла - и тогда я обратился к Мелькору. Временный и опасный союзник, именующий себя Владыкой Мира, идеи этой не разделял и разделить не мог, так как она противоречила самой его сути - неудержимой Стихии, создающей Великое и разрушающей то, что стоит на его пути... Но союзник сильный, и рядом с ним я мог сохранять свою идею и готовиться к ее воплощению, готовить материал. Орки - материал неплохой, но не лучший, они не обладают своим разумом... нет, какие-то мысли и какой-то рассудок у них есть, ими легко управлять... но это не то, не то...

Теперь же, после крушения Мелькора и старого мира, можно было попробовать создать мое Государство при помощи тех, кто сможет хоть как-то, пусть по-своему, понять идею и создавать новое во имя ее. Эльфы Эрегиона называли мое Государство Новым Тирионом - какое мне дело до названий?.. - и сделали немало, но и здесь воля Айнур помешала мне... Пришлось уничтожить то, что я терпеливо создавал и искать новые средства. Люди... О! Люди с их гордыней и отвержением старого мира немало помогли мне! Среди них были те, кто смог понять величие моего замысла... Но они считали меня орудием для достижения своих целей, и поэтому тех, кто был опасен для меня, я направил на войну против Айнур. Да, я послал их на смерть - это с самого начала было очевидно для меня, но не для них. Им хотелось бессмертия, что ж... Они могли попробовать добыть его для себя. Мне безразлична их судьба, ради великой цели требуются великие жертвы - они сами об этом знают. Что ж, пусть они будут этой жертвой.

И вот настал миг, когда мне принадлежал Остров в середине мира, совершилась моя месть Айнур, которые всегда мешали мне, я завладел их подарком людям. Глупо было давать им такой дар, с который они не могли удержать... Я мог творить то, что хотел, у меня был идеальный материал и все возможности...

Но айнур вновь отняли у меня все.

Все, кроме моей Цели и желания отомстить им.

О, мой Второй Наставник - ты знаешь, я только впервые называю тебя так - я наконец понял тебя до конца. Я боялся стать частью твоего замысла, а теперь разделяю его - ради своего. Я разрушу этот мир, принадлежащий им, разрушу до основания - слышишь, там, за гранью мира? Твоя воля будет исполнена! Я разрушу его - чтобы выстроить свой, когда никто не сможет мне помешать.


End file.
